fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Forces Rising
Treachery Under the Night Sky, A Prologue "Can I be assured that the details are being kept under tight clearance?" It was almost like any other night in the capital. The cool night breeze beating across the wide spanning cityscape as the midnight hour approached. The day was over, the time for play, for work, for laughs had passed as people creaked into their beds and kissed their children goodnight—telling tales so old, no one ever told it the same way. The center of Edolas was at rest. "Yes, Mystogan-sama. We've made sure to root out any possible traitors to the best of our ability." Three figures made their way down a darkened corridor, blazing torches lighting their way as their fiery lights made the shadows dance across the stone walls around them. They walked in step as they carried themselves down a flight of stairs. At the middle of the group was the still new King of Edolas, Mystogan—or still known as Jellal to many in Edolas, though he had personally taken to his newer name. "If the people found out arbitrarily that we have that, then there will surely be an uproar. There is enough magical residue captured to power the Anima one last time. Coco, you know as well as I do that this can't be broken to them like some sort of conspiracy to horde some useless amount of magic for ourselves," Mystogan said, coming to a halt. Coco frowned, even under the flickering torch-light she could see her king's unease on the situation. Those people had made enough of a fuss, to think that they would use this against them was even more unsettling. Her eyes carried over to their other companion. "Don't give me that look," the young woman said with an arched brow. "We will work this out. Those two are dangerous, but eve--" "Do not underestimate that woman's intel network," Mystogan cut in, shooting a glare at the young woman. "Erza, with her spies and that man's resources, they are formidable. If they turn the public against us, a people still recovering from the loss of magic....it could be very bad." Erza silenced herself in that moment and gave a quick nod. "As you say, your majesty," She answered softly. These rebels would be the end of them. No one would have thought that two people like that would join forces. She clenched her teeth, this was a hurdle that would be difficult to handle. Edolas could not handle a civil war, not a true one. Suddenly the sound of agonizing moans caught their ears. Mystogan nodded at the two and shot off down the dim hall. In his heart, mind, and soul, he only hoped this was a misunderstanding. As they turned the corner, they were met with an unsettling sight. A dozen guards were left battered and half-dead across the cold floor. Mystogan nervously narrowed his eyes at their wounds, a sword had done this, one wielded by a person of great skill. This was bad. "Who did this!" Erza commanded, crouching before one of the bodies. The man couldn't speak, the sheer pain had to bee the cause, she figured. "Please, tell us, time is of the essence," She said as her grip on the spear in his hands tightened. The soldier slowly pointed to the double doors at the end of the hall, the very last place she hoped he'd direct them to. This was very bad. Mystogan shot past them towards the door, weaving his way past the fallen bodies of his soldiers. Their respects would be paid in time, but there was a bigger problem. Erza and Coco tailed him quickly, barreling towards the doors down the hall. Suddenly, there was a shake, almost throwing them off balance. "Shit," Mystogan threw two fingers up to Erza, signaling her to attack without restraint and to use an means necessary to neutralize the enemy. It was no mystery to them who that could be. He smashed through the doors to find a terrifying sight to behold. A swirling white sphere of magical energy floated in the midst of the grand statues of the Anima chamber. This place was to be forgotten, left behind, rejected into the abyss of time! But, no, before Mystogan, Erza, and Coco, figures floated into the orb, setting off for their sister world of Earth Land. Hooded individuals with large packs on their back lead the charge. Common underlings, no doubt. What the drew the young king's attention was not them but the two figures grinning at him inches from the Anima chamber's platform. Golden and black hair swayed with the resulting winds and their bodies were illuminated with light. Smiles of content. They had been fooled, the rebels had been in deeper than they ever expected. Mystogan clenched his fists. How could he rule this kingdom if he couldn't even reign in these two? "Dianthia, Sanjo, you know not what you do," He shouted, stepping towards them. "Stop this madness at once!" "Mystogan, Jellal, or whatever you want to be called, be ready, " the blonde haired man said through a smirk. "When we return, you will fall and we will rise. Enjoy peace while you have it, and enjoy life while you still have your head." He nodded at Dianthia as they turned towards the Anima. "We'll be setting off now, " Dianthia laughed. In the corner of his eye, Mystogan saw Erza dart past him, spear in hand. She charged like a lion towards the two, her fury in full swing. Her scarlet hair swished about violently as she kept her eyes on her prey. There would be no mercy, no second chances, no negotiations, and without a doubt, no appeasement of any kind. Heaven and earth could not stop her from dealing this treason its' just deserts. "Damn, you!" Erza shouted, twirling her spear around her body artfully. She leaped into the platform, bringing her spear down hard. But, it was too late. They had vanished into the blinding light of the Anima. "Erza, get out of there!" She felt her body getting lighter as her feet began to lift off the ground. Coco watched on helplessly as their friend ascended into the Anima's portal. Her heart pounding, Erza squirmed to break free from the spell's pull, but it was all to no avail. It was over, there was nothing left but to accept it. What would she do now? She looked down towards Mystogan and Coco, their faces told a tale of horror as they watched her be pulled in closer and closer. "Don't worry about me," She shouted with an outreached hand. " I will get back here. I will win and save this---" In that moment she vanished, it all vanished. The blinding glow, the gravitating presence of the Anima, the rebels, and most importantly, the finest soldier under Mystogan's command. Coco dropped to her knees in disbelief. How could they, no, how could she let this happen? She looked back towards Mystogan, the king was also regaining his bearings. "So, what happens now?" She asked weakly, hoping for just the smallest shred of hope. Mystogan sighed, "We lay our bets on the fiercest warrior in Edolas." Dropping In Unannounced Meanwhile, in , a meeting of a seemingly dubious nature was taking place. Shadows gathered in a dimly lit room around a table, one could only begin to guess what devious plots were about to be hatched. "The fuck, don't we have any electricity?" The tension began to rise until one could almost cut it with a knife. All were wondering the same thing, yet no one dared say anything, for fear of their leader's reaction. "It just went down. Deal with it. Now, the meeting starts. First problem to discuss, how do we deal with these council bastards? They've been causing us trouble for the past 4 months. Those with ideas can talk, the rest of you, just shut up." "Well..." ---- It was in a blinding mass of colours that Erza Knighwalker quickly rose into consciousness. The first thing she noticed was the speed and force that she was being pulled into the light, like being sucked in through a straw way to small for her body. She couldn't even move a finger. So, this is what it's like to travel through the Anima? What an unpleasant feeling. She couldn't even finish her thoughts and the whole environment immediately changed. Her body stopped in mid-air and the pressure began to incrase for a moment. It felt like she was being pressed tightly between two concrete walls, before she was suddenly flung forwards with such extreme force that it seemed like all of her joints had been dislocated. Throughout the whole process, Erza had been keeping her eyes shut and gritting her teeth from the pain. It was beyond anything she had ever felt before. After a while, while she could still feel like was in mid-air, falling from the sky, her body eased up enough for the pain to lessen. As she opened her eyes, the first thing that her brain registered was that she was falling way too fast and right into a house no less. I guess its time to use it. I hope there's nobody home. "All who oppose the kingdom! Sweep them with the sands of time!..." ---- "...and so, we shouldn't carelessly attack the . It could lead to serious consequences, like an altercation with the Ten Wizard Saints for example. Hell, even just Sanjo Vista alone will be problem to deal with. I say we lay low for a bit, at least until the heat dies down. I'm sure the councilmen and women all have much more important matters to deal with than a bunch of guys running around beating up Dark Guilds." As he finished his speech, the man who happened to be Kageyama, noticed that most others had either fallen asleep or were doing anything else other than listening. He could clearly see that the master, Dante had just woken up and it annoyed him, greatly. Really, the man was immensely powerful and charismatic, to the point of being able to control a guild full of monsters, yet was so care free, one wouldn't be able to guess at first impression. So were the others to be honest. How can these people be so powerful? They have the attention span of a gold fish. "Yes, thank you Kageyama for your input. Anyone else have any other bright ideas?" The sarcastic tone wasn't lost to everyone else, but considering where Kageyama comes from, it wasn't particularly a bad idea, Dante had to admit. He just really did not want him and his guild to run away with tails between their legs. If they can't handle a bunch of old mummies that haven't seen action since the day man discovered fire, how were they supposed to fight the real threat? We can't back down! Not about this. Don't they understand the importance of taking out the Dark Guilds? Haven't they learned anything from the Nirvana incident, from Eisenwald, from '''Grimoire Heart'? When Zeref decides to reveal himself, their fucking Guild Confrontation Ban won't even be worth the paper it was written on. Not that it now, but still...'' His thoughts were interrupted when Cobra suddenly spoke up, quite alarmed. "Hey, what the hell's that light? Ah shit, it's coming straight at us." "What light? What are you talking about Cobra? Have you been drinking coffee again? Hey, who was the wise guy that gave him coffee?" "You shut your whore mouth, Erigor, or I'm gonna fucking kill you." "I'd like to see you try, leather head." "Ah, guys?" "What'd you call me, you damn hobo?" "Guys?" "That's it, punk. Time to die." Sparks flying from their eyes, the two S-Class Mages were about to stop with the words and let their fists do the talking. "HEY ASSHOLES!" "WHAT?" Dante just casually pointed towards the window from behind the couch. "The light, you know, the one that's coming at us? Yeah well, it's about to hit the house. So I suggest you get away from the window. Unless you want to get hit that is." "Wait, WHAT?" "Dorma Anim EX!" Category:Zicoihno Category:Zikimura Category:Roleplay